Tobi X Urufei - GoFish! Goes Far
by Shenjitcu
Summary: Slightly AU. The war has been resolved peacefully, but Reina's speech sparks something in Tobi. Why can't he stop thinking about Urufei? And a more important question; why is it the "Soulmate" part of Reina's speech is what goes along with it? A good game of GoFish! with Kinomi will get the thought off his mind. Or will it?


**GoFish! Goes Far**

**A Tobi/Obito Uchiha X Urufei Oneshot**

**WARNING: OC X Canon, possibly OCCness, Alternate Occurrences from the Manga/Anime, OCs, and Misleading Titles will be found in this literature. You've been warned-if you don't like these, I suggest you refrain from reading this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its characters used in this FanFiction, as Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Not all OCs are mine, either-check the Artist's comments.**

_"Tobi, just look at what's going on! I agree with your plan for peace, but look at it through the eyes of the Konoha people! The Suna people! The people of every village! We're the enemies in their eyes, the bad guys, the peace disrupters. We've caused so many deaths, pointless, pointless deaths that have hurt so many people!" Reina stopped to glare at the masked man with watery eyes, "I know.. I know Rin meant a lot to you. I do. And I know peace is important to you, very important.." She shook, a few tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't take this anymore. "But.. Look at the components.. And the side effects. The people.. They don't want to be controlled, they won't be happy.. And why have peace if you don't have happiness? And Rin.. Yes, you cared for her, and yes, if there hadn't been a war, she'd be alive.. But no one meets their soulmate when they are children, and if they do, they don't notice it." Reina almost regretted what she was saying, knowing it could be the last thing she says before her death by Tobi's own hand. Almost. She knew it had to be said. "You loved her. You cared for her. But it's like a break up, you have to get over it. Everyone does, move on. Somewhere.. Your soulmate is suffering because she-or he-is looking around and knowing no one they are seeing is their someone, and they're probably believing that they have no one." Reina looked up, straight at him. "War is natural, it happens. We're human, we disagree, and we are stubborn. We'll never all agree, never all think the same, and never get along. Can't you see what you are doing-trying to use force to achieve something I realized long ago was unattainable-and just making more war, more fighting, more sorrow, more pain, more hate, more envy, more jealousy, more fear, more regret, more bloodshed, more death.. More of everything you-we-hoped to be rid of." She closed her eyes tightly when she saw Tobi's hand coming towards her face at high speeds. But no punch, no slap, no contact ever came. Reina carefully opened her eyes and looked over, Tobi's hand inches from her face shaking, pose telling it was meant to slap her._

Tobi glared at the orange haired girl before him, his hand shaking close to her face. He couldn't hit her-no, it wasn't that-he wouldn't hit her. How could he slap her knowing everything she said was pure unadulterated fact other than the part about his real soulmate-which he was probably just in denial about? Tobi turned away from her. She didn't have to say this all, he already knew it-he had known it for a long time-but he denied it as the truth. "Reina?" There was a brief silence, "Yes?" Another silence took control of the atmosphere, only, this one was not as brief. With the sound of Tobi's voice, it was broken. ".. I want to end this war I've started, ready to move on from Rin or not. Gather the Akatsuki, Kurasu, and all of our allies." Another silence warped the area. ".. To f-fight?" "To surrender."

Tobi sighed as the memory played in his head over and over. That was six months ago, the day before the surrender. The surrender, however, went far different than how he expected it to go. At first, it was believed by the villages to be a hoax, and they attacked. Though, after the hands of their targets went up, they became confused. Three long days and nights of straight negotiation and talking it over, the surrender was finally understood, and accepted. Then it took a couple, long hours for the villages to decide what to do with them. At first they thought executing the leaders-Reina and himself-would be the best course of action. Until Naruto butt in and saying, despite that he agreed, it could turn out to go something like to revenge hungry Sasuke, only with multiple people that were already strong. Tobi frowned as he recalled the several hours following that which lead to the final decision-they would all be closely watched until they were fully trusted, and if they did anything suspicious, they would not be given a trial and would instead be assassinated on the spot. "What a dumb decision. Though, it makes partial sense, at least." He noted to himself, adjusting his mask. He knew almost everyone knew who he was anyway, he felt more secure behind it, more like himself.

Tobi stood from the couch he had resided on, walking to the kitchen. He was currently in Konoha, in an apartment where he was told to stay. He tried to refuse, but that hadn't gone well. Tobi took a picture frame from the counter-it held a picture of him and Urufei during a random time of their travels together. He frowned-Urufei. He hadn't seen her since the surrender, Reina and Kitsune had dragged her off-or was it Reina had dragged Urufei and Kitsune off? Either way, he wasn't sure, and was much too focused on Urufei to pay much attention to the other two. Ever since the Kurasu Leader had told him of how Rin wasn't his someone, and how he had to get over her, Tobi couldn't keep Urufei out of his mind. The farthest he could get her was in the little corner, but he found he rather liked her in his mind. But as a whole, it confused him. He was Urufei's master, and Urufei was his subordinate. That was all there was to their relationship, but he couldn't stop the stab-to-the-heart feeling when he thought of that, or the longing that went along with it. "I.. I'm not good for her-as anything, really.. I've screwed her life over, hidden who I am from her, and been the cause of all of.. this. Of death and sorrow.. Of everything bad, in a way." Tobi sighed heavily. He needed a distraction.

* * *

Tobi sighed as he once again heard the tensing movement of on-guard ninja around him when he moved a single muscle. "If I wanted to commit some sort of felony and break the treaty, believe me-I'd take you all out first, not give you the capability of coming after me while I'm in the act." He turned his head to look straight where one was hidden and could hear many of them move into offensive positions. "So, you can all calm down, at least a small amount. I have to admit, your movements at my slightest muscle twitch are high irritating." Tobi turned back to his tea and dango, which he picked up a stick of and bit off the first dango skewered on it.

Tobi finished his tea and dango, and paid the waitress before exiting the tea shop he had been in. _Well that didn't help much._ "Mmmm, Kinomi would probably be able to distract me for a bit." He said to himself, but heard the shifting and muttering of the ninja supervising him. He sighed again, "Kinomi is an Akatsuki subordinate-the blonde with grey brown eyes, commonly found with Sasori no Akasuna." Tobi explained to the guards, "Would you happen to know where she is, and if so, could you escort me to her?" He asked, turning around. One of the ninja that had been watching him, Ake, a female redhead jounnin, came from her camouflage. "Come on, I'll show you the way. You better not be planning anything though." She warned, walking off. Tobi followed, a thought of Ake's resemblance to Urufei creeping into his mind-an unwanted topic.

* * *

Tobi knocked on the door as Ake retook a hiding place. The door opened to a familiar blonde standing there. "Hello, Kinomi." The blonde smiled, "Hey, Tobi, kuuu." Tobi entered when Kinomi moved aside to let him in. "What brings you to my humble adobe where I am stalked twenty-four seven, kuuu?" The masked man chuckled as he closed the door behind him and took off his mask. "I was hoping you'd be up for a game of cards to help me get some things off my mind." The blonde smirked at him and opened a draw, pulling out a deck of cards. "You know I'm always open for a game of cards, kuuuu. Let's see who'll break our little tie, hmmm."

"Got any Sasori's, kuuu?" "It's ridiculous you have cards with the Akasuki's faces on them. Go fish, by the way." "Awwh." Kinomi drew another card from the pile as Tobi scanned his cards. "Do you have a Deidara, by any chance?" A card with the face of Deidara as a chibi was placed into the Uchiha's hand and he made another match, leaving their game of GoFish! at a 2-3 Kinomi. Tobi leaned back, "Do you have a Zetsu?" He was denied with a "Go fish, kuuu." He drew a new card, waiting for Kinomi to make her move. "Have a you, Tobster, kuuu?" "Go fish." Kinomi drew and made a pair of Sasori's. "Hm.. Itachi?" Tobi was handed a card with the famous Uchiha on it, and when he asked of Kakuzu and received the card, their game settled at a 4-4 Tie. "Zetsu?" "Go fish, kuuu." "Pft." "You, ku?" The raven shot the blonde a childish glare and handed her the card of himself. She drew the last card, as she had none, "Zetsu, kuu?" "Here." Tobi sighed as he handed Kinomi the card with his friend on it. "I win this round, hmm. Best two out of three, kuuu?" "You bet."

Tobi watched Kinomi shuffle the cards more thoroughly than necessary. "So Tobster, kuuu. Now that the war has ended in peace, what do you plan to do, kuuu?" "What do you mean?" He inquired, not sure what his blonde friend meant. "Well, you've signed a peace treaty, you can't go off making more war, hmmm. It seem like it's what your life has been hyper-focused on, kuu. What do you plan to do now that you can't focus on that?" Tobi fell silent. What did he plan to do? Kinomi was definitely right-ever since the incident of Rin's death, he's been concocting plans for peace and setting small things into action to make these plans work. _What will I do?_He was silent as their game began, thinking of an answer.

".. There's someone..Someone I'd like to spend the rest of my life with.. Settle down and have a life with." Tobi replied, burgundy hair and blue eyes shyly smiling at him in his mind. He then shook his head, "But there's a large problem in such a plan.." Kinomi was smiling at the Uchiha as she leaned back and their game of GoFish! was put on a momentary halt. "You believe that... With all you've done, you've ruined her life enough, aren't you, kuuu?" The raven was silent, but looked at Kinomi. "How do you suppose.. I could ever possibly ask someone to stay with me if I've already had them marked a criminal, put their life in danger so many times, and treated them like nothing but a worthless puppy for years? I.. In all of my years watching and planning, I've noticed a single thing.. Females are fragile.. That she would possibly accept the fact I love her when I've treated her so coldly seems like it's just asking for too much." "Females are fragile, kuuu." Kinomi agreed with Tobi, "But why would she stay a criminal instead of betraying you, hmm? Who saved her life when it was in danger, kuuu? If you treated her so horribly, why hasn't she already cut ties with you?" The Uchiha watched the ex-Suna shinobi with curious eyes. She was speaking as if she already knew who he was talking about. "Urufei cares about you, Tobi, Obito, kuu. You just have to look past the negatives and see the positives, hmm. She'd be gone if she didn't value you as at least a friend, kuuu." His curious eyes turned into a partial glare.

"How do you know I was speaking of?" Tobi asked, and received a smirk in response. "You two are the only ones who don't see something going on between the two of you, kuuu. Your just a little different when you're around each other, and you're just a little more nice to her, kuu. You stand a little closer than necessary and stare just a second too long for it all to be nothing, hmm." Kinomi replied. The Uchiha stared, silently lost in the thoughts this information brought along. As much as he wanted to believe it, an argument came to him. "What about you and Sasori, then?" "Haven't I confessed I've had feeling for him for twenty nine years, kuuu?" ".. But what about his feelings?" "We're not talking about me and Sasori now Tobi, we're talking about you and Urufei. The people and situations are far different." A deep silence took over, Kinomi looking confident in herself and Tobi looking like a child that had just been reprimanded and was thinking over what his parents had said.

* * *

Urufei stretched and sneezed, Kitsune chucking. "Why, bless you little cherry." The dirty blonde commented as their orange haired friend walked into the room with three drink glasses. "Someone's talking about you, Uru-chuu." Reina commented. Urufei accepted her glass of tea from Reina, as did Kitsune. "I doubt it.. Probably just one of those r-random sneezes." She replied, leaning back into the couch. The three girls were in Sunagakure, where Reina had dragged them. If course they had needed to get permission and such, and they were still being supervised like those in Konohagakure, but the three had decided being in Konoha at this time would have proved to be constricted and crowded with stalking ninja.

"It feels so.. Free, not being criminals, even though we're being watched like them. You know? There's so much more freedom to do things." Reina commented and the others nodded in agreement. "Haha, I can't wait until our watch is over. I want to go out on an adventure like I used to all the time." Kitsune added, running her hand through her hair, watching with some amusement as Urufei was slightly huggled by their orange haired friend. "I want to start something," Reina began, "Like, a village, or maybe an organization that helps the villages.. Or something, you know? I won't last long without being a leader to something, I'll go insane!" She laughed and the two looked to Urufei, "What about you, Uru?" They asked in sync.

Urufei furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged, a small pink blush tinting her cheeks. "I-I don't really know; I want to settle down with.. S-someone.. And possible have kids.. Live a nice, calm, loving life.. B-but that's far too much to ask for." Her friends looked at her and she shifted a little awkwardly, feeling off as her goal was so different from theirs. ".. Why would that be too much to ask for?" Kitsune asked, adjusting her position to be more comfortable. "Yeah.. Uru-chuu, you're a wonderful person. Heck, _I'd_settle down if it was with you. Your soulmate's out there, he's just got his head in his ass right now." Reina added, hugging her friend again. Urufei's blush became more evident, "T-Thanks guys, but.. M-My someone d-doesn't exist." "Pffft, there's no way your cursed like that." "Yeah, Uru. If anyone's going to get cursed with not having a someone, it would be someone like me or Reina. You're far too sweet to deserve something horrible like that." "I-If you two say so.."

The door suddenly opened and Kankuro was standing there, "You three have to return to Konoha, orders of the Kages. Come on, we're meeting Daisuke and Kiba Inuzuka at the gates, they'll be your escorts to Konohagakure." The three stood and Reina groaned, "Why do we have to go back?" She didn't receive and immediate reply and Urufei, Kitsune, and Reina followed Kankuro out of the house and to the gates of Sunagakure quietly, Reina still waiting for her response. "You have to return to Konohagakure because we'll be busy preparing for a festival for the next couple weeks, we'll have no time or people to supervise you." Kitsune rolled her eyes at his reply as they reached the gate, "You act like we're children." She commented.

Daisuke smirked and gave Reina a one armed hug before she noticed him, "Hey Sensei." The orange haired ninja jumped and clung to Urufei a little, "O-Oh, it's just you, Daisuke. .. You got much taller." Kiba cleared his throat, "We're coming, we're coming. Calm your mutt face." Kitsune shot and the group started off on the way to Konohagakure. Reina and Daisuke spent the voyage reminiscing of times before she had made it blatantly obvious she was the leader of the "criminal" organization the Kurasu, Kitsune was playing with Akumaru, Kiba seeming miserable, and Urufei was lost in thought as she watched the clouds make patterns and seem to change color with the sun's position. _Tobi.. There's no way Reina and Kitsune are r-right.. I don't have a soulmate._

The group soon found themselves in the forests of Konohagakure's perimeter. Urufei was amazed by the various wildlife and had slowed down greatly from the time she took to admire it all. "C-Could we take a small break, p-please?" She pleaded, "I just.. This forest is amazing, I won't go far.. I just want to look around a bit. Please? I'll be close enough for you to be able to s-sense my chakra the whole time, I promise." "No-" "Of course." Daisuke overruled his brother. "If we start to be unable to sense your chakra though, we'll be coming out to find you. So don't mask it-and Reina and Kitsune stay here." Urufei smiled and thanked him before practically skipping into the forestry with excitement. Kiba shot a glare at his brother and sat down with Akumaru, and Reina and Kitsune plopped down in front of a tree.

* * *

Tobi rolled his eyes as he won GoFish! again. He and Kinomi had managed to drop the topic of his future plans, but it was still greatly on his mind. "Mmm, we've played thirteen games of GoFish!, kuu. What do you say to taking a ride on Shinryū over the forest? It's supposed to be beautiful, and there are some places we could land and sight see, kuuu." Tobi shrugged and strapped his mask on, standing and stretching. "Sounds good to me." He replied, gathering the cards and placing them in their box while Kinomi rummaged through a large box of scrolls in the corner of the room, pulling out one with a dragon drawn on it in a tribal pattern. "Found him, kuu. Let's go, hmmm."

Tobi stretched out on the large puppet dragon's back, watching the forest below pass by slowly. His eyes widened when he saw a glimpse of red. He blinking, thinking he was imagining things, but when he saw the reddish color once again, he was sure it was there. Tobi looked around, and saw an open clearing in the trees with a small pond and some flowers that wasn't far off from the red. "Kinomi, could you drop me over there in that clearing?" He asked, deciding he would act on impulse, as nothing good has come from his over thinking things so far. "Oh, sure, kuuu." Kinomi replied, twitching her fingers to control the dragon's movement and lowering by the opening. "Do you want me to pick you up later, kuuu? If not-there's a path to the village to your far right, hmmm." Tobi nodded, sliding off the wooden dragon. "Thanks, Kinomi. I'll take the path back to the village." The blonde nodded and returned to a higher altitude, admiring the forestry from above.

* * *

Tobi sat down on one of the rocks by the small pond and smiled to himself as he took off his mask; he could sense Urufei's chakra, and it was wandering closer to the clearing he was in. He organized a plan in his head-_just dive in and tell her how you feel. Impulse, it's a good thing._Though, his plan fell apart when he heard the crunch of leaves and the sharp snap of a twig and looked over, meeting Urufei's ocean blue eyes. "M-Master?" "Pet-I mean, Urufei." Tobi corrected himself, "You don't have to address me as Master. You can call me Tobi. Or Obito. ... Or whatever else you'd like to call me." He added, quite ready to slap himself. Urufei nodded very slightly and hesitantly walked over and sat on the rock next to him.

An odd silence overlaid the area, and Urufei stared at Tobi, making eye contact. After a rather long while, the Uchiha shifted awkwardly, unable to take staring into her eyes with the silence. "U-Uhmm, Urufei, what is it?" He asked, and she sat back, not staring him down anymore. "W-Why are you all the way out here? I-I mean, I know you can be wherever you want and stuff but.. Uhm.. I-I never expected you to be out here in the forest, uhh... I thought you'd probably be.. Doing something else, M-Mas-Tobi.." Urufei sputtered, seemingly quite flustered. Tobi looked over at her, wondering what to say. The truth? Yeah, that was probably the best way to go. "Well, I had a lot on my mind earlier, so after thirteen games of GoFish! with Kinomi, we went out on her dragon puppet to admire the forest." "... W-Where's Kin-chan?" "... Oh... I asked her to drop me in this clearing." ".. Why?" "... I thought it was pretty." Forget slapping himself, he as at self disembowelment now.

Urufei seemed to be calming down as she giggled at Tobi's excuse. "I never knew you thought l-like that, T-Tobi." She meekly commented between her giggling. He smirked to go along with it, even though he quite agreed with her. "Yes, I have my... Moments.." He said, adding a forced chuckle, silently hoping she didn't realize how tense he was as her giggles stopped. "T-Tobi.. Are you alright? You seem.. Stiff." Well, there goes that hope. Tobi looked at Urufei, and couldn't help but smile a little at the concern on her face. "Yes, I'm fine, Urufei. Just.. Feeling somewhat stupid."

Urufei perked, "Y-Your not stupid!" She defended him, then shrunk back a little at her outburst, face growing warm. "I-I mean.. Y-You're v-very intelligent, Mast-uhm, Tobi.. Y-You shouldn't feel stupid.." She explained, sheepishly watching her hands. Tobi's smile grew slightly, "Thank you, Urufei, but I really am not that smart. I can plan, I'm strategic in my thinking.. But I've let these things blind me, let the past creep up on me and take rein to the life I lead." He confessed. "W-What about your past, Tobi..?" "A girl I could never get over.. Her death." Urufei cringed, for the reason of Tobi loving someone else, and his loss. "H-How has that taken rein on your life..?" "You see, Urufei.. I've caused a lot over it. But.. I was so hyper focused on it, and have believed I'm so in love with her and she was my only matching piece.. That I failed to see the extremely admirable and loyal woman that's been in front of me for such a long time." Urufei shifted a little awkward in this conversation, but was content to hear Tobi out fully. "W-Well, you see her now.. R-Right?" "Yeah, I do.. And she's so amazing.. But currently, I'm trying to tell her how I exactly feel about her.. And it's not coming out right at all..." Tobi replied thoughtfully as he turned his mask in his hand, the girl's whom he was speaking to eyes widening.

"W-What..?" Urufei asked, her voice not much more than a simple whisper. "B-But M-Master.. T-Tobi.. Y-You're speaking with me right now.. H-How could you be trying to tell this girl how you f-feel?" She asked, her confusion deepening as Tobi chuckled and looked at her. He moved closer to her and gently caressed one of her cheeks with his hand, "How I am trying to tell this fascinating female how I feel about her is by her being you, Urufei." He replied as Urufei's face increasing colored red. "T-Tobi.. I.. How.. Why.. W-When.." "Shhh, you don't have to find words." Tobi cooed before gently yet firmly pressing his lips to Urufei's in a simple kiss that spoke a thousand plus words. After a fair amount of seconds passed with no reaction from Urufei, he began to pull away, ready to accept rejection and apologize; however, Urufei snapped out of her shock and instinctively wrapped her arms around Tobi's neck when she felt him pull away and shyly kissed him back.

Urufei pulled back after a moment, a smile on her face and slightly watery eyes. "T-Tobi.." Tobi smiled, "I love you, Urufei.. And I can't believe it took me so long to realize it." The burgundy haired girl swiftly pulled the Uchiha into a hug, burring her face into the crook of his neck. "I love you too, Tobi." Tobi wrapped an arm around Urufei and used his free hand to run his fingers through her hair as a smirk spread across his face, "Good, or else I'd have to start another war." He joked, resting his head on top of Urufei's as she adjusted herself into his lap with a small fit of giggles.

Urufei belongs to Urufei-Chopsticks on deviantArt

Naruto and All of Its Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Reina, Kinomi, and Ake belong to Me, Shenjitcu

Daisuke belongs to CoDKidPJ on deviantArt


End file.
